


I Like Your Scent

by theArcane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac Lahey, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Isaac Lahey Feels, Isaac Lahey's Past Abuse, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Isaac Lahey, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Sassy Isaac Lahey, Scisaac Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theArcane/pseuds/theArcane
Summary: Scott and Isaac are staying up late, watching a movie, to guard Scott's Mom. But Isaac has difficulty controlling his feelings.Set in Season 3A
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	I Like Your Scent

He was just beside me..as we were sitting on the floor, watching some shitty movie, because we didn't have anything else to do. I was slowly drifting off. The movie shifting in and out of my vision. I closed my eyes for a second, it must have been longer than a second, because when I opened my eyes again, I saw a pair of puppy brown eyes staring at me.

"Dude you were drifting?" Scott McCall asked me.  
I could see the ghost of a smile on his face.

"Yeah sort of." I said, shifting on the floor to sit up more uptight. 

"It's just this stupid movie. I don't know about you but it's not doing a very great job of keeping me awake." I yawned. "How about you?" 

"Well I have to make sure my Mom isn't the third sacrifice and since she doesn't want us in our room so.." His puppy eyes were suddenly wide with concern. "You can go to sleep Isaac if you want, you don't have to do this. Seriously." 

"It's okay. I can stay awake Scott." I say in a bored voice. This was his third attempt to make me go to sleep.

"Dude look at your eyes. Just sleep okay? You stayed awake the last night too, with only power naps. Go get a proper sleep." 

"It's not the first time I haven't slept properly Scott. I used to lay awake most of the nights before I moved here." I said, not meeting his eyes now. 

"Why? Did Derek not treat you properly or something?" He asked with such concern in his eyes that I wanted to kiss him right now. 

Wait, what? 

I did not just think that. 

I did not just think that. 

"Dude you listening?" Scott asked, waving his hands in front of me. 

"Umm yeah sorry." I said, breaking out of my thoughts involving his lips and mine. "Derek treated me all right. I may have escaped my father's house, but I cannot escape my mind you know." 

"I am sorry. I know how hard it must be for you. What you went through." 

"You don't have to be sorry." I mumbled. 

"So how come you sleep well here? I mean, are you taking therapy or something?" 

"What? No! I just.. I just feel safer here. With you." 

Now I was definitely not meeting his eyes. 

"Umm.." He was at a loss of words now. Great. "That's good to know." 

I looked at him. He was smirking.

"Forget I said it." I said.

"Why?" 

"Because that was very gay."

He raised an eyebrow. "That's not gay and what's wrong with gay anyway?" 

"Umm you are straight?" 

"How would you know that?" 

I don't know if he was doing it deliberately.

"Wait, who was that? I love you Allison. I cannot live without you Allison. Last I checked Allison was a girl." I mimicked him.

"We are wolves Isaac. We'd do it with anything that breathes as long as they've got the right.. scent." 

"So you'd do it with me if I ask?" Te words left my mouth before I realized. Shit. 

"What?" He looked at me, his eyes intense.

"What? Nothing." I was sweating now. Great.

"What you just said!" 

I was suddenly very interested in the movie. "So what do you think they'll end up together? Or he'll just run away again?" I said, praying hard that this'll make Scott forget what I just said. 

"What? I don't know and I don't care and I know neither do you. So let's get back to what you just said." 

"Oh just forget that Scott, will you? I'm just too sleepy" I said faking a yawn. 

"So you start flirting with your straight friends when you feel sleepy?" I saw his eyes were twinkling now.

"I'm sorry Scott." I looked away again. 

"Just look at me will you?" He sounded a bit angry now. His wolf side was coming up.

So I did as told. I looked at him. I really looked at him, taking it all in. His face, which appeared to me like an angel that day, when he took me in when I had no home. The perfect nose. The mole at his jawline. And his eyes, deep and intense, which had nothing but kindness for me. I could stare into his eyes all day long. Lost into the abyss of them. A whole world resided in them. The world of Scott McCall. Of now which I was a part too. Maybe a very small part, but a part. 

He kept staring back at me, not saying a word. I wondered if he could see my scars, when he was looking into my eyes.  
I don't know when it happened. Maybe it was his eyes. Maybe it was his scent. But something made me lean in and kiss him. On his lips. 

"I'm so sorry Scott, I didn't mean to." I said, not daring to look at him, edging away from him as far as I can, ready to lose the only friend I had, ready to get out on the roads again.  
"Isaac." He said coming closer, trying to get hold of me. "It's okay." 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I just kept repeating, not getting off the floor. I was too ashamed to even stand up right now. 

He was slowly coming closer to me. 

"ISAAC!" He suddenly shouted breaking my chant of "I'm sorry". I stopped moving and for the first time after the kiss looked at him directly. He came closer now. 

"It's okay.. I didn't mind." He was really close to me now.

"You don't.. don't mind? Do you usually kiss your friends like that? I know you and Stiles are pretty close but I didn't know you were that close.." 

Why was I being a sassy little shit? 

"I would mind if Stiles kisses me, but not you." He was almost sitting on my lap now.

"Why me?" 

"I told you Isaac. We are wolves. We like someone's scent and we practically want to jump on them. I like your scent Isaac."

"So you've been waiting to jump on me?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"You were the one who did jump on me though." He smirked.  
I couldn't stop myself anymore. I grabbed his neck and pulled him towards me. 

He responded back equally passionately. 

We kissed and kissed. I wanted him. I wanted all of him.  
I don't know when we broke off. But we were both panting, once we did. 

"Scott?" I whispered. 

"Yeah?" 

"I like your scent too."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or comments if you like it! It really means a lot ♥️


End file.
